


The darkness that lies beyond the trees.

by Inthedarkshadows



Category: Blair Witch (Video Game 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthedarkshadows/pseuds/Inthedarkshadows
Summary: What if: Ellis got out of the woods safely, he didn't turn into Carver or get killed. Living with his past.It's 2017, Elle is 15 years old now, a girl with a rough past like her dad lives through middle school. When she and a random girl get picked to do a project is where the real trouble began''There is this legend my Great grandma told me about, about a witch.''
Relationships: Ellis (Blair Witch)/Jess (Blair Witch)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this might suck because I just started writing here, and I don't know if anyone will honestly read my shit story, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it while you are here! Also if anyone would like to help me and correct it a little please do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first story. I'm very new to using this platform so if anyone has any tips please do give them!  
> Also, don't be too harsh on me, I'm a beginning writer :) But if you got any tips for me please give them! I need to learn.  
> Also! if you don't know the story of what happened before this I would recommend watching a playthrough of the game or a trailer, I'll link them both at the end.

Its Halloween day at a school and kids are sitting in a circle telling scary stories, playing around in their costumes, and drawing beautiful drawings, The bell rings and most kids walk away, except for five kids, two girls and three boys, the teacher looks up to them and frowns. ‘’Don’t you guys want to go home?’’ One boy jumps up ‘’We want to hear more stories! A real one!’’ The teachers smiles and sits down in her chair. ‘’I’ll keep out the really scary parts’’ (Reminder these kids are around 10-11 years old) ‘’I have a real story for you maybe, There is a witch here, in these woods. And legends says that she kidnaps the local children and suck on their blood.’’ A kid cuts her off. ‘’Like a vampire? Those are so cool.’’ The little boy states. The woman nods. ‘’You can take it that way of course, but even years later kids go missing, back in 1995 a young boy named Peter Shannon went missing in those woods, and he never returned. People went looking for him but…well some didn’t make it back out alive.’’ The kids gasp and look at each other. ‘’But a brave man got out of there, with his brave companion bullet! And a year later, a daughter was born. Elle Lynch.’’ One of the girls jumps up holding up her hand. The teacher looks up at her and says ‘’Yes?’’ The girls puts down her hand ‘’Is this girl still alive?’’ The teacher nods. ‘’When she was five she lost her mother due to a car accident. Since then it has been her and her dad. Well, this story starts when Elle is 15.

‘’Elle Lynch’’ A voice speaks bringing Elle out of her thoughts. ‘’Sorry miss I got a little distracted.’’ The woman crosses her arms standing In front of the board and nods to it. ‘’Do you want to explain the project to your fellow students?’’ Elle looks around her. ‘’Uhm, about the city? And the legends about this place?” The woman looks surprised, almost too surprised. ‘’Yeah, well done. Anyways, you’ll be working in pairs of two to investigate the legend of this place, the crazier the better. It has to be done before January 15th and not later. Good luck you may pick a partner and leave.’’

Of course everyone had a partner and left Elle and some random girl there. The girl stands up and walks over to Elle holding out her hand. Elle cocks her eyebrow and hesitantly takes the hand. ‘’Hi, I don’t think we met yet. I’m Alex.’’ Elle nods. ‘’I’m Elle.’’ Elle stands up getting her bag and looks over to Alex. ‘’Well? You got any ideas?’’ The girl nods, It’s an old story. My great grandma used to tell it to me, I’ll text you some details so we can work on the investigating okay? Once we are done with that we can make some pictures at the place and ask around about it maybe?’’ Elle nods. ‘’Okay, sure.’’ Elle gives Alex her number, she’s about to walk away when Alex stops her. ‘’I know you don’t do well with people, I’ll give you the freedom you deserve and not stress you out okay?’’ Elle gives her a small smile and nods. ‘’Appreciate it.’’ Then she actually walks away.

She walks through the street where her dad lives. She walks up the porch into his house, grabbing her keys out of her pocket knowing her dad is most likely asleep. She walks inside walking into her dad’s study opening his laptop. She opened a document for the project and started typing some stuff in it. Then a text from an unknown number pops up with a Wikipedia link. Now she obviously knew that it was from Alex, then she hears a cough from behind her, she turns around seeing her dad. ‘’Hi dad.’’ He gives her a small wave smiling. ‘’What are you doing on my laptop?’’ Elle turns back. ‘’Something for school, it’s not important.’’ He nods and begins to turn. ‘’If you need something you can always ask me okay?’’ Elle nods and her dad walks out of the room.

. Elle opens the Wikipedia page and reads over it, Elly Kedward, a woman who was accused of witchcraft a long time ago? This wasn’t good news. She stands up and walks over to her dad in the living room watching the news. ‘Missing 10-year-old Michaela was found dead after a week of searching. The police didn’t bring out any causes, but early reports say that the girl got shot in her abdomen and chest, now to other news.’ She looks at her dad with worry. 

‘’Dad? Where did they find her exactly.’’ He doesn’t take his sight off the tv. ‘’Black hills forest.’’ He then came out of his trance and looks over to her. ‘’It’s a very dangerous place, a lot of kids go missing there.’’ Elle nods and then sits down next to him. ‘’Who is Elly Kedward.’’ He looks over to her with wide eyes and then turns his full body over to her. ‘’You are treading on some very thin ice here, whatever you found or whatever someone told you? Stay out of it.’’ He said with a serious face and his jaw tightened. 

Elle nods and stands up, he grabs her hand. ‘’That woman is capable of doing horrible things, she is the reason why so many kids go missing. I don’t want you to live the same fate as I did.’’ Elle nods and walks back into the small office sitting down, scrolling further down. ‘What fate did he live?’ she looks over to one of his many notebooks where he writes in his thoughts, she isn’t allowed to read them, but why did they look so interesting all of the sudden? She looks at the door and closes it quietly. She sits back down grabbing one of the notebooks and opens it up, going through the pages, it began in 1997 and ends today 2012. Elle sighs ‘Sorry dad, I have to know.’ She finds a page around 1999, he was talking about her mom that died during childbirth. She knew how close they were. Tears prickled in her eyes and she puts it away, not having the heart to touch her dad’s stuff. She could just ask straight up. 

She looks up the woman’s name and sees a lot of cases of kids going missing and accidents that happened years ago up till now. She grabs her phone and starts texting that girl Alex. ‘She certainly seems like a calm person, I could live with it.’ She dials her and stands up pacing around until she picks up ‘’Hello?’’ You can hear Alex’s voice through the speaker of her phone. ‘’Hi, it’s me Elle, uhm. I just want to ask where you got the idea for this project?’’ Alex laughs and then speaks again. ‘’Just a story my grandma used to tell me, that three teenagers went missing in this forest and never came back, I just don’t know if it’s real’’ Elle widens her eyes and looks through the door at her dad. ‘’I think it is, I told my dad and he got very paranoid about it.’’ Alex then speaks up. ‘’It’s just a thing amongst parents to scare their kids Elle. Their parents did the same to them trust me.’’ Elle nods. ‘’Okay but I still want to be a little cautious about it because, when my dad is paranoid it's for a reason.’’ ‘’Okay, let’s just keep digging, take photo’s and be done with this.’’ She hangs up and Elle looks back at her dad. ‘Something is going on.’

As the school bell rang Elle was running through the halls to make it to her class, trying to dodge other late students or teachers on their way to class. She looks on her watch ‘Fuck, I’m not going to make it.’ She runs up the stairs and opens the door to her class, all her classmates looking at her and the teacher stopping with what they are doing. ‘’You are late Mrs. Lynch.’’ Elle out of breath looking at the teacher with an apologetic look. ‘’I was working late on a project last night, I’m really sorry.’’ Before the teacher could speak someone runs up behind Elle, it was Alex. ‘’I’m sorry miss, I didn’t hear my alarm.’’ The teacher scoffs. ‘’Go to the front desk, detention for both of you.’’ Alex immediately walks out and Elle is trying to make up an excuse but fails and leaves anyways.

The sit separated from each other, Elle fidgeting with a coin she had in her pocket, the principal comes out and asks them both inside.  
‘’So, explain to me why you two were late?’’ Elle looks at Alex and decides to go first. ‘’W-well, we have a project for History and I was working late last night.’’ He nods and looks over to Alex to let her explain. ‘’Yeah I worked late too and didn’t hear my alarm at all.’’ He nods again and writes down notes. ‘’Okay listen, I don’t blame you we all work hard.’’ Elle feels a sense of relief for a second before he speaks again. ‘’But you two have to go to detention.’’ The relief vanished as quickly as it came, detention? Really? For being a hardworking student? He can’t be serious. ‘’Sir, I can’t, I have to take care of my dad.’’ The principal stands up. ‘’I can’t change it Elle, you already have a lot of freedom due to you condition, now please exit my office.’’ Elle shoves away her chair, stands up and walks out of the office.

Alex stands up apologizing and walks after Elle, finding her sitting against the lockers right outside the office. ‘’Listen, it can’t be that bad okay? Let’s just try to sit it out together and maybe show that we are good students.’’ Elle doesn’t answer, head still buried in her knees. Alex sits down next to her with a sigh. ‘’Listen, it’s not your fault. That woman is a pain in the ass.’’ Elle scoffs and finally looks up with anger. ‘’She’s the least I’m worried about, my dad will be alone and I’m afraid something might happen while I’m in that fucking classroom.’’ Alex slowly puts an arm around Elle in a way to comfort her. Elle flinches slightly and then melts into it, not knowing how touch felt like for a long time. ‘’Listen, we can tell the person who gives us detention our story and maybe they understand its bullshit. Besides we have detention from Mr. Weiss, He’s pretty chill.’’ Mr. Weiss was your German class teacher, he was 25 and recently started working here and everyone always looked forward to his class. Elle nods and looks over to Alex. ‘’You are the first one that actually ever succeeded in calming me down.’’ Alex smiles, stands up and offers a hand to help Elle up. Elle takes her hand and stands up. Alex puts a hand on her shoulder. ‘’I’m glad, now let’s go to that detention before we get in more trouble.’’ Alex starts walking ahead while Elle looks at her. ‘Damn she’s going to be the death of me.’ She then follows her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are both links for more information if you are new about this :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFqVXEfv-xw = The trailer of the game
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtWC1Zh0KeY = The full gameplay without commentary


	2. Caught in the act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis finds out about Elle's project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter can be confusing because, it was supposed to be all about Ellis finding out about the project but it became too short so, I added some things that basically add up to the future chapters. So I'm really sorry if its confusing but I hope you understand that I am a young writer so I still have to learn alot. Thanks for reading i appriciate it

Elle opens the front door quietly after sitting out of her detention for two hours, even though she was being quiet, her dad was sitting on the couch with a phone in hand waiting for her. ‘’Well well, look who came home late?’’ Elle sighs, she completely forgot that she had to tell him. ‘’Look dad I’m sorry, I worked on school late last night and kind of forgot about the time.’’ Ellis shakes his head and stands up.

‘’Oh I know all about you working late last night, and what you were writing.’’ Elle freezes, of course, he found out, it’s his laptop. ‘’Dad, I can explain.’’ He stops her with holding his hand up. ‘’No need, I’ve read it all, and you young lady you have no idea what you are getting into.’’ Elle stutters trying to find the words but fails, she still didn’t understand what was so dangerous about a myth. ‘’Dad, please calm down. Alex told me it’s just a stupid myth.’’ Ellis crosses his arms. ‘’Yeah? then how do all those kids go missing and end up dead? Elle, you either pick something else or you tell your teacher you can’t do the project’’ he says with a serious tone. ‘’Dad I can’t, why can’t you just let go of your own past and let me be fucking teenager?!’’ His face molds into a frown and speaks up again. ‘’I think I made myself very clear, I’m not going to let my own daughter get herself killed, now go to your room.’’

He walks out of the room into the kitchen and Elle just stays there, silently. This wasn’t like him, something is going on with him. She walks up into her room and lays down on her bed, she texts Alex. ‘’Hey, can we talk?’’ She presses sent. after five minutes she gets a message. ‘’I’m at your house now.’’ she gets up and sneaks downstairs, seeing her dad in the kitchen. She quietly opens the front door and steps outside seeing Alex. ‘’Listen, I’ll make it quick. We have to change the project, my dad is freaking out.’’ Alex widens her eyes. ‘’I’m sorry Elle, But we have to do it, i already told the teacher our theme. Look just tell him that he can trust me.’’ Elle shakes her head. ‘’He won’t, just...ask if we can change it?’’ Alex nods. ‘’Or, we just tell your dad we are doing something else?’’ Elle nods and looks down at her shoes. ‘’Okay, I’ll see you around then.’’ Alex then freezes. ‘’Good evening Mr. Lynch!’’ Elle turns around. ‘’Shit...Hi dad! Uhm we were talking about changing the project actually.’’ Ellis nods inside. ‘’I called you five times, come on we have dinner.’’

Elle nods and waves Alex goodbye following her dad inside. ‘’Listen it was actually about changing it okay?’’ Ellis sits down and points to her seat. ‘’Sit down.’’ Elle sees no dinner on the table and looks at her dad. He scratches behind his neck and sighs. ‘’Look I’m sorry, I ordered pizza just...sit down so I can explain.’’ Elle nods and sits down at the kitchen chair looking at her dad. He looks over at her with an apologetic look and started speaking once he saw that she was ready. ‘’In my past, I was friends with this boy, and we went into the forest just because of the apparent myth. That's where he went missing and I came back.’’ Elle nods. ‘’I just don’t want that to happen to you’’ Ellis speaks again, Elle seeming understanding. The doorbell rings, Ellis knowing the pizza is here he stands up and gets it, he pays the guy, and closes the door back up. He sits back down giving her a box. He noticed she was lost in thought and knew that it had something to do with this. He sat down across from her and that's when she got out of her thoughts and opens her box, he just shrugs it off, some part of him was happy she wasn’t doing the same theme as before, but he felt like he really upset her, but he knew it would get out of hand. ‘’Elle, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have reacted that way but, if only you knew what is going on in there. And I do know and for a fact, it was not good okay?’’ Elle nods taking a slice. ‘’I understand, don’t worry, as long as you help me with a new theme.’’ He nods ‘’Okay..’’

(Big letters mean a flashforward.) **‘’Okay so, just stay close to the entrance and make a picture or two and we are out of here okay?’’ Alex and Elle are seen standing by their bikes in the forest, locking them against the wooden fence and walking into the darkness, a Camera dangling from their necks, the fog making it harder to see for them. Stepping through the gate, knowing that there could be a chance that they would never return.**

She hears an alarm ring, it’s her school alarm. Elle opens her eyes and sits up putting off the alarm. She didn’t remember what the vision was about, the only thing she remembers is the fog and darkness closing around her and Alex. What if it truly was bad news? Elle dangles her legs over her bed and stands up walking downstairs seeing her dad making breakfast, which was strange? Usually, he is in bed sleeping in. ‘’Dad?’’ He looks up from the pan to her and smiles. ‘’Goodmorning honey, take a seat it’s almost ready.’’ Elle has a confused frown and walks into the kitchen. ‘’Are you okay dad? You are acting like it’s someone’s birthday or something.’’ He frowns. ‘’Am i not allowed to have a good day for once?’’ Elle looks down. ‘’You are allowed, it’s just not usual.’’ He nods and speaks up. ‘’Yeah I know, I haven’t been the best and all so at least I'm trying.’’ Elle smiles and leans back into the chair. ‘’I’ll remember this, and know that I have to argue with you to have a good day.’’ Ellis grins and turns back to the pan, and finishes with making breakfast putting it on a plate for her. She eats it up and walks back upstairs to pick out some clothing and deciding on a simple black turtleneck, light blue jeans, Her warm jacket, and her sneakers. She fills up her book bag with her books and laptop and walks down the stairs grabbing her now dry beanie. Putting it on and looking over to her dad doing the dishes. ‘’Dad I’m going to school!’’ He looks over to her smiling and waves. ‘’See you later!’’

She opens the door and walks out, seeing Alex on her bike. She smiles, waving her over. ‘’Come on, hop on.’’ Elle frowns and points to her bike. ‘’You better have a helmet for that.’’ Alex laughs and throws her helmet at her. ‘’Here, you can have mine.’’ She puts it on and sits behind Alex. ‘’Just please go slow, I hate motorcycles.’’ Alex laughs and looks behind her while starting it. ‘’It will be way more dangerous if we go slow, just hold tight okay?’’ Elle wraps her arms around her waist and they drive off to school.


	3. Growing closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle figures out her feelings and tells her dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you saw it right. Elle is a lesbian, I never pictured her with a guy before and I did with a girl. If it bothers you just don't read this story anymore because it's going to be in it for quite some chapters.

Elle and Alex are sitting next to each other during biology, choosing each other to pair and they are separately making their work when the teacher speaks up. ‘’Okay, so if you are done with your work you can start with looking at different bacteria and write down which one you think it is, who has most right wins a hour off of my class.’’ Elle closes up her books being already done with her work. Alex whispers. ‘’Are you already done?’’ Elle looks up at her and whispers back. ‘’Yeah, just pretend you are done and I will help you after, We can sit in the newspaper room.’’ Alex nods. ‘’Oh yeah you are writing that right?’’ Elle nods grabbing the microscope and the little Petri dishes. They put their mask up and open the container putting it under the microscope. Elle looks over at all the bacteria moving around the container. She moves her hand slightly and her hands touches Alex’s. Elle looks away from the microscope and pushes it over to Alex. ‘’You guess.’’ Alex nods and looks into the glass, immediately recognizes it. ‘’Its streptococcus.’’ Elle nods and notes it down. She decides Alex should just have a go. After writing all of them up they give it to the teacher. She nods surprised and nods out the door. ‘’You two can go.’’ They grab their bags and leave.

They are sitting together in the small office of the school newspaper. ‘’Wait, so you made all the yearbooks?’’ Alex asks Elle, Elle nods. ‘’It took me a lot of allnighters and listening to the popular girls sad stories. Alex laughs. ‘’Oh like Chloe?’’ Elle nods. ‘’She was awful, she had a comment about me every five minutes.’’ Elle starts imitating Chloe. ‘’Can you type faster? You got my picture right?’’ Alex laughs more, Elle starts laughing too. ‘’She sounds horrible.’’ Elle nods. ‘’She is.’’ They look at each other. ‘’Can i ask you something?’’ Alex says, Elle nods. ‘’Are you a lesbian?’’ Elle’s eyes widen, was she? She sure has thought about it alot, god she messed up alot now. ‘’I-, Why do you think that?’’ Alex shrugs. ‘’I don’t know, Don’t worry if you are, I know how it feels.’’ Is Alex one too? She’s not one to judge, her father taught her that. ‘’I don’t mind by the way, I’m okay with everything.’’ Elle says slowly. Alex nods. ‘’But do you think you are?’’ Elle looks over to Alex and shrugs. ‘’I don’t know, i’ve never liked guys so.’’ Alex nods. ‘’I get that.’’ Elle looks down. Alex sits down next to her. ‘’Hey, It’s not a wrong thing you know?’’ Elle nods and looks over at her. ‘’I’m worried about my dad, his reaction.’’ Alex her face falls. ‘’He doesn’t like it?’’ Elle shakes her head. ‘’No no! But he can react different.’’ Alex puts her arm around her. ‘’Listen you are not even sure.’’ Elle shakes her head again. ‘’I just want to know for sure.’’ Alex nods and pulls Elle closer. ‘’I can help if you want?’’ Elle lays her head on Alex’s shoulder and sighs. ‘’Okay.’’ Elle lifts her head. ‘’We are going to take a look, tonight.’’ Alex looks over at her. ‘’Elle we need way more information, Is this to escape the fact that you want to co-’’ Elle stops her. ‘’Fine, then..at least meet up with me at my house tonight. I will inform my dad.’’ 

She stands up grabbing her phone. It dials for a couple of moments before he picks up. ‘’Hey honey, what’s up?’’ She stays quiet for a moment, he would accept her right?. ‘’H-hey, uhm, Alex is coming over for the project, is that okay?’’ He answers. ‘’Yeah of course? Are you doing alright?’’ Elle looks down. ‘’I’m alright, when Alex is gone i need to talk to you.’’ Its quiet for a little while until he responds. ‘’Something I should be worried about?’’ She shakes her head. ‘’No, no dad it’s okay, well it’s serious but not worrying.’’ she can hear him hum. ‘’Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.’’ Her hands are shaking a little bit from trying to stop herself from breaking down in front of her dad, not wanting him to get worried. ‘’Bye dad..’’ she hangs up and holds her phone close, breaking down. ‘How the hell was she going to tell him?’’ Alex walks out, and looks at Elle. ‘’Hey, hey it’s okay!’’ Alex takes her in her embrace and rubs Elle’s back to calm her a little. ‘’It’s going to be alright, I’m here to help you.’’ Something sparked in Elle at that moment, something that calmed her but stressed her at the same time. Love? She nuzzled into the crook of Alex’s neck. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Alex shakes her head. ‘’No, don’t apologize. Its okay.’’ Elle let’s go after about five minutes. ‘’Come on, let’s go.’’

Elle stands in front of the door, tempting to open it. Alex grabs her arm. ‘’Hey, just relax, if something happens I’m here.’’ Elle nods and opens the door faking a smile. ‘’Dad! I’m home.’’ Ellis comes around the corner out of the office. ‘’Hey, i cleaned up the office, i figured you guys would want to sit there.’’ Elle smiles and nods. ‘’Yeah thanks dad.’’ Alex steps forward holding out her hand. ‘’I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Alex.’’ Ellis smiles and takes her hand. ‘’Ellis, pleasure meeting you.’’ Alex smiles at him and looks at Elle. ‘’Should we get started?’’ Elle nods. ‘’Wait in the office okay?’’ Alex nods and walks into the office. ‘’So? What’s going on?’’ Ellis asks. ‘’Why do you ask?’’ Ellis shakes his head and looks down. ‘’You called me, saying something was up. And now you are home acting just as weird. You can tell me anything.’’ Elle looks down. ‘’I don’t know how..’’ Ellis nods. ‘’Go, she’s waiting. We can talk later.’’ He says clearly hurt as he walks off into the living room. She walks into the office looking at Alex. She closes the door. ‘’Sorry for letting you wait.’’ Alex shakes her head. ‘’It’s alright, no worries.’’ Elle sits down and starts up her dad’s computer. ‘’This time i might have to delete the history, because last time he found out, he got pretty pissed.’’ Alex nods. ‘’Understood.’’ 

After a while of working her dad knocks on the door, they quickly remove the tabs. ‘’Come in!’’ Elle calls out to her dad. He walks in holding two bags. ‘’I ordered some food so if you guys don’t mind you can come out to eat.’’ Elle nods standing up. Alex stops her. ‘’I have a crazy idea, I’m going to fake come out to you and I want to see your dad’s reaction.’’ Elle’s eyes widen. ‘’What if he thinks that we?’’ Elle points between them. ‘’Oh no of course not, i don’t seem your type.’’ 

Alex walks out and Elle rolls her eyes following. Ellis was working on making the table. ‘’Come on kids sit down, I’ll grab something to drink.’’ Elle nods, hands shaking out of being nervous. ‘’Hey, calm down. Its me coming out not you.’’ Ellis comes back with two glasses of water and then returns to grab his own glass and sits down. ‘’So how is the project going?’’ Alex speaks up. ‘’Good we just need some, information about gathland state park.’’ Elle frowns not knowing what she was talking about but then quickly backed her up. ‘’Oh yeah. The park.’’ Ellis laughs. ‘’It’s not that interesting, it’s a park.’’ Elle looks at her dad and thinks. ‘Yeah well, you made us give up a project that was apparently dangerous’ She smiles faintly and starts eating. 

Alex looks over to Elle seeing a shift in her mood. ‘’How has your week been sir?’’ Ellis looks up. ‘’Oh just fine, and call me Ellis. I hate sir.’’ Elle grins. ‘’Yeah you hate it in just one way and that is professional but when it comes to sexual?’’ Ellis pushes her slightly laughing. Elle rolls her eyes. Alex speaks up. ‘’I came out to my parents this week actually.’’ Elle smiles. ‘’Really? That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.’’ Ellis smiles. ‘’Yeah that takes a lot of courage and honesty. I can respect that.’’ Alex smiles at Elle. ‘Great act, gotta keep that up.’ Ellis speaks up. ‘’I’m glad its not very taboo as it used to be, that people can at least be themselves a little bit. I remember when i was enlisted in the army that everyone was always joking about it and you know, shaming it. I was always against them behaving that way, and because i was one of the top dogs I always knew how to warn them about using that type of language.’’ Elle smiles. ‘’That’s very brave dad..’’ He smiles at her and continues eating. ‘’You two should eat before it gets cold.’’ 

They start eating and after a while of talking and forgetting about the project, Alex said that it was about time to go home. Elle was standing by the door. ‘’Thanks for earlier, it brought up a lot of confidence.’’ Alex smiles. ‘’Always, if you need me if something goes wrong, call me.’’ Elle nods and waves goodbye to alex while closing the door. Then she heard her dad sigh. ‘’Sit down, we need to talk.’’ Elle nods and sits down with him and looks down. ‘’What’s going on Elle, you are not yourself?’’ Elle looks up at him with tears stinging her eyes. ‘’Dad, I think..’’ He puts an arm around her. ‘’You think what?’’ A tear rolls down her cheek as she is trying to hold back a sob. ‘’I think..I’m a lesbian.’’ He smiles. ‘’So that’s why Alex just said that, for you to gain confidence?’’ Elle nods. ‘’I was afraid that you would actually despise me.’’ He shakes his head. ‘’No matter what, you are and will forever be my daughter. I don’t care if you are lesbian, straight, bi whatever the terms are these days, i will love and support you okay?’’ Elle smiles and nods, going into his embrace. ‘’Thanks dad.’’ he hugs her back and pets her head going through her hair. ‘’I’m proud of you honey.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stay healthy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was at least a little bit okay because i have no idea how this works so i tried!  
> Thanks again for reading and I'll try to update often


End file.
